Terminals may be generally classified as mobile/portable terminals or stationary terminals according to their mobility. Mobile terminals may also be classified as handheld terminals or vehicle mounted terminals according to whether or not a user can directly carry the terminal.
Mobile terminals have become increasingly more functional. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some mobile terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of content such as videos and television programs.
Interests in wearable devices have been increasing for users' wearing comfort and there are ongoing studies and researches on diverse mobile terminal which can be worn on glasses, bracelets, watches and even clothes.
A glasses-type mobile terminal which is wearable on a user's face provides a transparent display which is always located in a user's view range to facilitate transmission of information and gain the same images with the user's line of vision consistently. However, such a glasses-type mobile terminal is worn on the user's head so that easy wearing and portability, while the glasses-type mobile terminal is not used, may be major issues.